


True love is finding your mate in your best friend

by Rizz07



Series: The strength of the wolf is the pack [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: A/B/O, Alpha/Beta, Getting Together, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:35:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24960013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rizz07/pseuds/Rizz07
Summary: He wasn’t like other alphas. Kimi learned that early on. He could care less about impressing and wooing omegas, and finding a mate. The last thing he wanted was some willing omega at his side. It sounded fucking boring to him.
Relationships: Kimi Räikkönen/Sebastian Vettel
Series: The strength of the wolf is the pack [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723480
Comments: 4
Kudos: 75





	True love is finding your mate in your best friend

**Author's Note:**

> This was suggested by CustardCreamies who wanted to see Kimi and Seb and their back story about how they got together.

He wasn’t like other alphas. Kimi learned that early on. He didn’t care about the power people thought it gave them. Could care less about impressing and wooing omegas, and finding a mate. The last thing he wanted was some willing omega at his side. It sounded fucking boring to him. No he rather raced fast cars, had fun and lived his life. Even when everyone around him was focused on settling down, he stayed single. Preferring not to be tied down. And if he did enter a relationship, it was a no strings attached kind of thing. Never once feeling like he should pursue it into a something more, let alone a mating.

Not even when he met a young German beta in 2007, that was close to 10 years his junior. “It’s 8” Seb loved to correct him. He had not explanation for it, but compared to others he actually liked having the beta around. Even with his 20 years of age, he had more to say and was better to have a conversation with, than men twice his age. He wasn't pushy and pretty laid back. It was incredible but Seb was in many aspects the complete opposite of him, especially at that age. The German preferring quietness and staying home over going out to party. Yet somehow they just clicked.

Then he took his break away from F1 and they lost touch, or better said, neither of them bothered to stay in touch. They hadn’t been that close back then. With him having only seen Seb as a friendly colleague that he got along with. He couldn’t even claim he had missed the beta during that period of his life.

No, he had only come aware of that, when he returned and was reunited with the man. Actually finding himself seeking out the beta for company, to want to be near him. Priding himself with getting to witness Seb win two more world titles, making him a four time world champion. An incredible achievement. Everything was just working out for the beta and his inner alpha beamed with pride with every championship.

Still not thinking anything of it. Seeing Seb only as a good friend. It was when Seb joined him at Ferrari that things changed. Being team mates got them more involved in the others life. Suddenly he found himself overwhelmed by protectiveness when the beta was involved. Confusing him to no end. Never having experienced anything like it. Not even family related. It had forced him to take a deeper look into their friendship and the true meaning of it. Aware that those kind of instincts might be normal for an alpha, when it came to a mate or pack member. And as close as the might be, he hadn’t considered Seb as either, especially not a mate. After some soul searching, or whatever you want to call it, he did have to admit that the combination of Seb and mate, sounded pretty damn good to him.

It wasn’t unheard of for an alpha to mate with a beta, it was just less common as most alpha preferred an omega. But he had been told before that nothing about him was common, so it fitted. So with the realization he wanted Seb, he needed to figure out if the beta was actually interested in him as well. While his alpha side purred at the idea of having the German as mate. Suddenly he wanted nothing more than to claim him.

**

“How was your day?” Sebastian questioned him when he entered the pack room.

“Alright” he simply answered. Changing into wolf form straight away. Not necessarily in the mood to talk. Well maybe with Seb, just not with others. No his conversation with the younger would have to wait. It needed to be held in private, far away from the prying ears of the others.

Sebastian frowned a little, eyeing him for a moment longer. Clearly sensing something was up. But the beta knew better than to push it and changed into wolf form as well. Taking the spot next to him to lay down. Enjoying the closeness Kimi unconsciously shuffled a little closer.

**

You would think with his no nonsense personality, it would be easy for him to bring up his findings. Never being one that was afraid to speak his mind. This time however, he found himself more hesitant to do so. The fear of possibly losing his best friend holding him back. He couldn’t stand the thought that Seb didn’t feel the same and that it would mean losing him forever. Not Seb. Not the one person outside of his family and pack that was truly important to him. He wouldn’t be able to handle that.

Even without him actually speaking up about it, he knew it was effecting his behavior. If Seb’s strange looks and questions if he was okay, was anything to go by. But whenever the man did, he would just wave it off or give him some bullshit excuse that neither one of them believed. He loathed doing so, but he felt like he had no other option. Too conflicted to act on his feelings.

**

His race had went anything but according to plan, leaving him tired and frustrated. And with him still hiding his feelings, he had decided to go back to his room, to have a drink there. Not in the mood to go out. After showering he put on a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt, taking a seat in the slightly uncomfortable chair next to the window. Slowly sipping his drink when a sudden knock on the door startled him more than he was willing to admit.

Growling under his breath in annoyance, he got up. Ready to kill whoever decided to disturb him.

The moment he did, Seb pushed past him. “You weren’t answering any of my texts or calls” he accused, looking highly annoyed.

“I shut it off.” It was true. Not in the mood to be bothered or deal with anyone.

“And you thought it was just okay to not let me know you weren’t coming out with me?” the German all but growled. He really managed to piss him off Kimi realized. Taking in the beta standing there, hands on his hips as he demanded an answer. “You always come out with me after a victory.”

Biting the inside of his cheek he desperately tried not to look at the beta’s lips and how fucking kissable they looked with that pout.

“And don’t you dare give me some kind of bullshit excuse again. You’ve been acting off for weeks now” the beta accused, mumbling something in German under his breath. “Will you finally cut the crap and tell me what’s going on with you?”

Growled he tried to keep his alpha at bay. How dare the beta talk to him like that. Even if he wasn’t half as offended as he would have been had it been anyone other than his best friend doing so. Still the overpowering need to put the beta in his place, kept him from answering the question.

Angry and upset, Seb growled out a “Fine.” Abruptly turning on his heels he marched with big steps to the door, where he stopped. “I’ll find another alpha then. One that is actually willing to spent time with me.”

Before he even realized he was moving, he was in front of the German, grabbing his forearm. Squeezing it probably a little too tightly, snarling furiously. “Don’t you dare!!” Jerking on Seb’s arm, making him stumble forward, crashing their lips together.

The kiss was furious, but passionate. It was obvious that Seb didn’t want to just give in, fighting him for control. Not that he was about to let that happen. Grabbing on to the beta’s hip with one hand, bringing the other one up to cub the side of his neck. Forcing the man’s jaw to move with his thumb.

Hissing when the man responded by biting on his tongue. Furious he pulled slightly back. Panting lightly as he growled. Ready to demand submission, but instead his eyes met sparkling blue. Feeling his anger draining away, completely taken back and confused by the smile playing on the German’s lips.

“Now was that so hard to admit?”

For a second he just gasped at the man. “You- you knew?” he found himself stuttering, totally out of character.

Sebastian huffed out a laugh. “Of course.” Fuck, he grimaced. Had he really been that obvious? Did everyone know before him? Please no. “Because I know you” Sebastian added. Looking understanding like he was aware of what was going on in his head. “That was why I was able to pick up on the small changes, even before you yourself became aware of them.” Pecking his lips almost adoringly. “Do you have any idea how many times you subconsciously pulled me just that little bit closer whenever another alpha paid attention to me? Or when someone you didn’t like came to close?”

Had he? He recalled feeling possessive, but not actually acting on it. It truly must have been like Seb said, subconsciously. The sudden possessive urge had thrown him off. Hell he was well aware that Seb was perfectly capable of taking care of himself. Thank god. He didn’t want some helpless mate, that constantly needed protection. Making him realize that he was looking for an equal.

“Don’t feel bad. To be honest I kind of like it” the beta admitted bashfully. “You always do it so subtle. Just a small gesture” the man explained. “To me it never came across as possessive, instead always gave me a reassuring feeling.”

“I’m glad” he mumbled. Feeling a little awkward that he managed to please his potential mate when he had even be aware he was doing it. “Even if I still don’t remember doing it.”

“Guess it must have been your alpha” Seb shrugged lightheartedly. Throwing his arms around Kimi’s neck. “I’m just happy you finally figured it out as well. I mean, it took you long enough.”

Growling playfully, he countered. “You could have said something yourself as well.”

“Well I knew you weren’t aware of any of it back then yet, and when you were, you weren’t ready to admit it” the beta told him wisely. Proving once again that Seb truly knew him like no other. “No I tried to wait and be patient.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Tried?”

Sheepishly Seb scratched the back of his neck. “I might have ran out. I mean do you honestly think I’d purposely go find another alpha?” The beta shook his head. “No, I got frustrated that you kept shutting me out and now even started to push me away.” Thinking back it did sound pretty out of character for the German to bluntly say it like that. To not only claim to find just another person, no he had specifically said an alpha. Now ably to see the beta’s frustration had made him lash out, saying the one thing that he knew would rile him up. And it had done the trick.

“I think it was a good thing that you did” he found himself saying. “It shot me into action. To stop hiding.” They wouldn’t be here if Seb hadn’t done that. No, he would still be struggling to find the courage to bring it up, hiding away behind his fears. Instead he could now grab the beta’s hand, intertwining their fingers. Earning him a bright smile from the German, and he just had to kiss him again. Loving the pleased sound that the beta made. His future mate.

**

Whenever someone now asked them how they got together, Seb would always tell them they just grown into it. Purposely leaving out the jealous making comment he once spoke, but the little twinkle in his eyes told him his mate hadn’t forgotten. Seb just decided to keep that bit private, between them. The puppies of the paddock didn’t need to know that.

And in all honestly their transition from friends to being mated had gone rather smoothly. The only big changes came in the form of them moving in together and now sharing a hotel room. Well that and the obvious physical aspect in their relationship. But in many ways they were still best friends, who happened to be in love and mated. With Seb he truly settled down. Even if they weren’t overly romantic, they did enjoy each other’s closeness, to cuddle up together in the evenings. Or to go outdoors and for walks with their dog.

They even created a little pack of their own. Adopting first a son and about 2 years later a little girl. The joy of being a parent was not something he had expected from himself, but he loved it. Almost as much as he enjoyed watching Seb with their children. Finding true pleasure in having a family with his mate. Who would have ever thought that? He hadn't, but he wouldn't want to change it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this :) and feel free to let me know what you think.  
> Do you have any suggestions or request? Let me know on here or on tumblr: Rizz07


End file.
